


Accidents Happen

by TheInfiniteQuestion



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfiniteQuestion/pseuds/TheInfiniteQuestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kommissar finds herself tending to a drunk Beca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was built around a prompt request from tumblr user kommissrawr. Sorry it’s so late. It took me a while to figure out how I wanted to write it. I’m not sure if I did your original prompt any justice, but I hope it’s okay at least.

It was just past one in the morning and Kommissar was sitting at a bar in a crowded club, taking in the scene. The DJ onstage was playing some dubstep remix of a Muse song that she knew _she_ could have done a better version of. As she sipped her beer, she sighed in disappointment, staring down into the amber liquid.

She swirled the glass around, muttering to herself. “Americans must learn to make stronger beer...”

The blonde was mildly startled as someone collided into her arm, causing the beer to slosh all over the table and onto her pants. Before she could complain, a slightly slurred voice rang out next to her. “Ohhhmygod fuck! I’m so sorry!”

The German stood, dabbing at her pants with a wet cloth the bartender had offered her. “It’s fine.” _One drunk person will_ not _ruin things unless you continue it. It’s best to just leave before you cause a scene._ She blinked as a small hand reached out and took her arm. “Nonono, we gotta- we’re gonna clean this up, I promise!”

Her eyes flicked up to see a flash of brown hair as the owner of said arm–an impressively short, college-aged girl, from what she could determine–turned and pulled Kommissar toward the restrooms. She watched as the brunette took the cloth, rinsing it out in the sink, and kneeled down to dab at the taller woman’s beer-soaked pants.

The German took the time to look the smaller girl over. She was wearing a strapless dress that, at this angle, was revealing enough cleavage to stir something within the blonde. Kommissar quickly shifted her gaze away, but remembered the brunette’s position on the floor, her hands dangerously close to...

“That’s enough, little _Maus_. Come. Get up. You don’t have to do this.”

She caught the smaller girl by the wrist, gently helping her to her feet. The brunette suddenly grabbed her by the arm again as she turned to leave the restrooms. “No, I gotta fix this. I fucked up.”

The blonde sighed, realizing that the girl’s brain was too hazy from alcohol to comprehend. She looked at the brunette. “What is your name?”

“Beca. With one C. And a B. And an E. And an A.” The smaller girl hiccupped, giggling to herself. “And you? Tall, gorgeous, foreign lady?”

Kommissar raised an eyebrow in amusement. “You may call me Kommissar for now. And I am German.”

“Kommissar?” Beca snorted. “What are you, like, military or something?” She gave the blonde a teasing salute. As the taller woman continued to stare at her, the brunette tugged at her arm. “Aww, c’mon, seriously! What’s your _real_ name?”

Kommissar chuckled. “I don’t think spilling beer on me acquaints us enough for you to know my name.”

The smaller girl pouted, leaning up towards her. “Aw, then what _will_ it take?”

She suddenly perked up as she heard a familiar song playing out in the club, and excitedly led the German out to the dance floor. Kommissar watched as Beca swayed along with the beat, laughing as the girl would fall out of rhythm due to her drunkenness. “I would not have guessed you enjoy Titanium so much.”

“Dude, it’s sooo good! You should _totally_ dance with me.”

Kommissar had no time to argue as she was pulled against the brunette. As the song built, she watched Beca nod her head to the beat and sway her hips, her body starting to brush against the taller woman's. The German's hesitation at the contact only made the smaller girl lean farther into the blonde.

The brunette giggled, tilting her head up toward Kommissar's ear. "At ease, soldier. We're just dancing. Nothin' wrong with that, right?"

Beca looked at her in earnest, and the woman was struck by the tiny brunette's gaze. Despite being inebriated, her eyes held a sincerity that made the blonde cave in to the smaller girl's request, and she sighed. "I suppose not."

Beca grinned. "That's the spirit!"

She took Kommissar's hands, wrapping them around her waist as she continued to move along with the music. The German took a moment to compose herself, deciding to focus on the beat instead of the tempting little body gyrating against her.

After a few more drinks and a song transition or two, Kommissar had relaxed, much to Beca's delight. The blonde had gradually taken to swaying to the beat herself, enjoying the company (and entertainment) that the smaller girl provided.

She was broken out of her contented daze as Beca stumbled against her, the girl clearly having reached her alcohol limit. The German quickly dodged as the brunette's drink began to slosh out of its glass, and carefully extracted the drink from her hand, setting it on a nearby table.

The smaller girl pouted. "Aww, but I wasn't done yet..."

The blonde chuckled. "I believe your tiny body has reached its limit, little  _Maus_."

Beca shook her head vigorously, making her way toward the table her drink was sitting on, but was stopped by Kommissar's arm, barring her from reaching her destination. She strained against the German's arm, stretching her own arm out, and whined as her hand was just out of reach of her drink.

"Aww dude, c'mon!" The brunette stuck her tongue out in determination as swiped her arm back and forth, trying to make a grab for her glass.

Kommissar laughed, pulling the smaller girl farther back. "Perhaps I should call you feisty  _Maus_ instead."

"Call me whatever you want, but I'm getting my drink."

"Or perhaps I should call it a night and escort you to a taxi."

Beca crossed her arms defiantly. "I'm fine! I've only had three... four..." She squinted. "Six...?"

The taller woman raised an eyebrow, to which the brunette responded with a shrug. "I'm fine." She tried to lean on a nearby table to emphasize her point, but missed by inches due to her drunken state. "Shit!"

As Beca fell, her dress slipped in the midst of her flailing, fully exposing the cleavage that Kommissar had been adamantly ignoring before. The German rushed to the girl's side, but hesitated to help, hoping the brunette would be coherent enough to realize what was wrong.

Pained muttering from the girl on the ground told Kommissar otherwise, and she hurriedly pulled Beca’s dress up before anyone could take notice. The blonde helped her to her feet, but the smaller girl stumbled and bumped into a man standing close by. Before she could react, he was yelling at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You made me spill my beer!"

 _Don't worry, she's very good at that_ , Kommissar thought with a sigh as she watched the brunette profusely apologize for the second time that night. "Shitshitshit, I am so sorry!"

The man continued, pushing Beca harshly. "Did you hear me? You ruined my shirt!"

The German grunted as the girl was shoved into her. She glanced down at the brunette. "Are you alright?"

Her eyes widened as Beca started shaking in her arms and she felt tears begin to stain her shirt. Kommissar narrowed her eyes at the man. “You.”

He glared at her. "And what the fuck do  _you_ want? Here to spill more beer on me? Go ahead, make my day!"

"She's drunk and this is a club. What did you expect? She meant no harm. There is no need to be so rude."

Before the man could retort, a bouncer grabbed his arm and looked at Kommissar. "This guy bothering you ladies?"

The blonde glanced back at Beca, then shook her head at the bouncer. "We were just leaving. Thank you."

She gently ushered the smaller girl toward the door. Before they got outside, she paused, taking her jacket off and draping it around the brunette, who nodded in thanks.

"Come, little  _Maus_. Let's get you home,  _ja_?"

Beca shook her head. "Too far." She winced, rubbing her temples. "Ow..."

Kommissar raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Are the drinks hitting you already?" She smirked. "You take alcohol worse than I thought."

The girl groaned. "Shut up."

The taller woman shook her head, chuckling and led the brunette to her car. "Well, I suppose you can stay with me, then."

The drive back to Kommissar's hotel was quiet, as Beca had fallen asleep about a minute into the ride. The blonde carried the smaller girl to her room, laying her down on the bed, and went to get a glass of water and some aspirin.

She returned to find the brunette still slumbering peacefully, and a pang of guilt hit the taller woman as she knew she would have to wake her up. The guilt was quickly overridden by Kommissar's sense of duty and she steeled herself, gently shaking Beca's shoulder.

"Wake up, darling. You must drink this before you sleep."

The girl cracked an eye open groggily to see Kommissar leaning over her with a look of concern. Beca smiled faintly. "Are you an angel?"

The German chuckled. "Hardly." She helped the brunette sit up and handed her the aspirin and water. "Come. Drink."

After the smaller girl downed the glass, she set it back on the table. "Thanks."

"Of course."

Beca grabbed the blonde's hand. "No, I mean... thanks for... for everything. Dancing with me, defending me..." She laughed. "Saving me from a monster hangover. Damn, I am just... such a mess."

Kommissar laughed with her. "Well, if you would excuse me," She gestured at her pants. "I still have my own mess to take care of."

The blush on the girl's cheeks from her alcohol intake darkened as she remembered what got them there in the first place. She rubbed the back of neck, grinning sheepishly at the woman. "Heh, yeah... still _super_ sorry about that..."

Beca was taken by surprise as a bundle of clothes was thrown at her face. "Oof! What the...?"

She looked up to see Kommissar smirking as she walked away towards bathroom for a shower. The German called over her shoulder. "I figured a change of clothes was in order, since you seem to have no family or friends to come get you."

The brunette scoffed. "Psh, I _totally_ have friends! They're just... not around right now."

Beca rolled her eyes as a sarcastic response sounded above the noise of the running water. "Ah, yes.  _Very_ convincing."

The smaller girl sighed, standing up to change. "Whoa..." She wobbled a little, bracing herself against the bed as her head rush cleared. Blinking in an effort to refocus, the brunette peeled her dress off and put on the clothes she had been offered.

When Kommissar returned from the bathroom, she couldn't help but laugh at Beca's appearance. "You are so tiny!"

Beca huffed. "Well, this is what you gave me! It's not my fault you're enormous, jeez..."

The blonde chuckled. "I don't have anything else I could give you anyway."

The smaller girl tilted her head. "What do you mean? Wait, am I stealing your pajamas??" Her face became panicked and she hastily moved to take the clothes back off.

Kommissar caught her wrists just in time before she would have been treated to another showing of the girl's breasts. The taller woman blinked at Beca's attempt to disrobe, then it clicked. "Ah. Still drunk. Of course."

The brunette's jaw dropped. "What? Am not!"

Kommissar smirked. "Your attempts at deception are adorable. They don't work at all, but they are very cute." She pinched Beca's cheek in emphasis.

"Ow..." The smaller girl pouted, rubbing her cheek. "Not cool..." Her eyes widened. "Hey, you're distracting me! I don't wanna steal your clothes."

"I don't believe it is stealing if I have lent them to you."

Beca's gaze flicked back and forth between the woman's face and the towel still wrapped around her body, trying to process her logic. "Ok... but what are _you_ gonna wear?"

"Nothing."

Kommissar watched in amusement as the brunette's eyes widened. "What? Like... nothing at all??"

The German nodded, then furrowed her brow in confusion as the girl started laughing. "Why is that funny?"

Beca tried to respond, but was interrupted by her own snickering. "Be-because... heh heh... going nude is... pffft... called commando! Hahaha!!"

The blonde stared as the smaller girl collapsed on the bed in fits of laughter, tears streaming down her face due to laughing so hard. After she had finally settled down, the brunette wiped the tears from her eyes, and looked back up at the taller woman.

Beca leaned up on her elbows and spoke again, her voice shaking with barely suppressed giggles. "Did you- heh heh... did you get it?" She didn't wait for a response. "'Cause commando's a military word!"

Kommissar rolled her eyes. "Still very capable of making ridiculous word relations, I see."

The smaller girl stuck her tongue out at the blonde. "Not my fault you decided to use a military word as a name."

The taller woman waved her off as she approached the other side of the bed. " _Ja_ ,  _ja_ , you have made your point well enough."

Beca covered her eyes as the German shed the towel from her body and slipped under the covers. The brunette wiggled backwards until she was pressed against the taller woman, and snuggled against her, wrapping the blonde's arm around her waist.

Kommissar stroked the girl's arm softly. "You should be under the covers as well. I don't want you to get cold."

The girl shook her head. "Nah, I'm good. Drinking makes me hot."

Kommissar smirked. "Indeed it does."

She laughed as the brunette gasped and smacked her on the arm. "Not like that!" 

The German chuckled, patting Beca's arm reassuringly. "I know, but making you flustered is very fun."

The smaller girl huffed and grumbled in protest, but was interrupted by a yawn. Kommissar took notice, and smiled gently. "You should get some sleep, little one."

Beca shook her head, mumbling sleepily. "Mm... not little..."

As sleep quickly began to overtake the brunette, she mumbled something else into the pillow. The taller woman leaned closer to hear her. "Hm?"

"You're a really pretty Kommissar. Mm... prettiest Kommissar I've ever met..."

The blonde's lips quirked in amusement. "Thank you." She watched as the girl's breathing began to even out. "And my name is Luisa."

"Luisa..." Beca smiled as she dozed off with the name branded in her memory.

Luisa placed a soft kiss to the slumbering girl's temple. "Sweet dreams,  _Mäuschen_." With that, she held the brunette snug against her, allowing the comfort of the tiny warm body to lull her to sleep.


End file.
